


The Birthday Plan

by MadWin17



Category: Vemreaux Trilogy - Mary E. Twomey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadWin17/pseuds/MadWin17
Summary: After months of chaos from the fountains being destroyed, the family is finally settling down a bit and planning on how to celebrate Killian and Baird's birthday coming up.
Relationships: Alina/Killian
Kudos: 2





	1. The Birthday Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place nine months following the destruction of the fountains and Alec’s death:

Following the months of chaos Frederick, Everest, Killian and Blue worked diligently, addressing the people’s worries and complaints. With the traveling slowing down, most of the family gathered in the kitchen that October afternoon for a quick lunch. Liam munched on Josephine’s sandwiches. “Father, Killian and Baird don’t come back until tomorrow. So, this is the perfect opportunity to discuss their birthday party in a couple of weeks. We need this! I need this! It’s been too long since we have been cooped up. I can’t take it anymore. I’m starting to forget what fun is like!”  
“Killian booked through his birthday again this year, plus there is the security risk. With the first wave of Waywards being released next month, we just don’t know how people will react.” Sam said. Blue nodding added, “As much as I would like to celebrate, his birthday brings back a lot of memories from last year Killian would rather forget. Plus, Bair isn’t a party person”.  
“No, no this will be Bair’s first birthday, and we could all use a good break and some fun. I swear, my brother ages decades with his position. I don’t even recognize him anymore” whined Liam. Adding in, Everest said “Well, although I have to agree with Liam, I will stay out of this one. Last time I involved Killian in a party, that didn’t bode so well.”  
“Why don’t you guys throw a surprise birthday party inside the mansion? No cameras, private, personal. Party as long as you want since the bedrooms are upstairs to retire to” Alina shrugged as she ate her sandwich with her legs crossed, standing by the door. Her blue green eyes looking back at the group.  
Alina was brought in a few months after losing Alec. It felt so long ago when Blue scrolled through the pictures of Alec’s comrades on his phone. She never got the chance to ask him about the picture with the only female comrade, with heterochromia of the eyes and mixed American and Asian features. After Alec’s death, Sam filled in gaps about her, and with determination Blue managed to convince Baird and Frederick to bring her in as a tactical consultant and semi-guard.  
Everyone in the kitchen looked at Alina, then slowly turned to Josephine. Knowing how Josephine kept the household spotless, no one wished to invite her wrath and quietly continued to stuff their faces. “What?” Alina asked. Josephine’s serious look slowly turned into a small smile, “Its ok. I think she may be right.” “What?!” Suzette, Liam and Sam practically choked on their food. Josephine smiled sadly, “Alec, wouldn’t want to see you all so down. The fun and laughter in this family has always been …special. That has died down and needs to change” turning to Alina, “all I ask is everything be picked up the way I left it.”  
“Yes! Have I told you lately how much I love you?” Liam happily lifting Josephine in a bear hug and laying kisses on her face. “Oh boy stop that now!” Josephine playfully reprimanding Liam.  
Alina groaning “Argh, did clean up just turn into my responsibility?” “Your idea, your responsibility. The best idea in fact,” Liam happily added. “I’ll help with the pick-up” Blue added. “Oh, I’m so excited. The decorations!” Suzette squealed. “I call dibs on the entertainment and lights!” Liam said. “Liam?!” Elle and Blue warned. “No worries, father will be there after all. A little awkward I would imagine if say… strippers showed up. Oh, and we will have to run this by father, but I am sure he will be ok with it”. Sam added quickly “I’ll oversee bartending. That will help out with security and eliminate outside vendors present. Everest why don’t you take care of the cake. Maybe jump out of one. That will sure surprise both guys”. This brought on a slew of whistles and laughs. “No one here could handle that much of me I assure you, but …that does give me some ideas...,” Everest thought. Josephine turned around, “No naked women! No drugs! No disrespect to this household. I’ll can take care of the food.” “So naked men are fair game ...,” Everest managed with a chuckled as he ducked from a kitchen towel thrown at him by Josephine. Although he was King, the household did not treat him any differently and he loved the normalcy. It was part of what kept him coming back.  
Blue straightened excitedly “I have an idea for their present. It would be from all of us. I can take care of it but might need a bit of help from everyone to pull it off.” “Whatever you need love”, Sam kissed the top of her head. Elle washed her plate, “Alina, you could distract the boys that day while we prepare the whole place for the evening”. “I can give it a shot but I don’t know them as well as the rest of you”, Alina answered. Liam chimed it “It’s exactly why you should be the one to do it. Take Killian out for a date. Can’t imagine how long it’s been since he has been on one, much less a Fem asking him out on one” chuckling. Alina practically choking on her drink. Elle quickly walks over and elbows Liam, earning an “Oomph” from him and adds “You can just take him out... to thank him for bringing you on the team and …ask Baird to go along to guard”. “Frederick will be back, so Baird will be free to help guard Killian since you aren’t a changed Vemearux and as strong”, Blue quickly added.  
“Oh, this just keeps getting better and better. This whole year of initiation is not cool. They are going to see right through this you know”, Alina moved to clear her plate. Sam sat on the stool with his arms around Blue “Being a Femearux you’re not allowed into the Royal Guard for training. So, if you want to prove yourself, you should be able to prevent them from finding out. Plan something private, no public appearance and just make sure to let Baird and I know your plan and location just in case. It will have to last most of the day. Piece of cake, newbie”. Blue and Sam eyed each other knowingly. Alina swallowed down her apprehension, “Of course. Piece of cake.” Hoping her eyes and tone conveyed confidence. Hanging out with Killian who made her nervous and Baird who was not her favorite, was definitely going to be a challenge.


	2. To Date or Not to Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alina sets up the plan and asks Killian on a "non-date" for his birthday the day before. This is followed by the following day and what Alina has in store to distract Killian and Baird while the family prepares the birthday festivities.

The day before Killian and Baird’s birthday arrived. Frederick had ensured that Killian’s schedule would be cleared after the family let him in on the idea. Frederick had agreed, it was time to add more fun to the household. Alina informed Baird of the location and some of the activities she had planned, except one important detail that would surely get her killed. She figured the discussion of her death would prolong the outing and last them the time needed before getting back. At least her death would not be in vain, it would go toward… a birthday party?

Letting out a nervous breath and shaking her head in wonder Alina knocked on Killian’s bedroom door. “Yea?” Clearing her throat, “Hey Killian, it’s Alina, just had a question.” Opening the door, Killian eyed her surprised “Everything ok?” “Yea, sorry to bother you … just had a question.” Killian swallowed staring at Alina’s eyes waiting for her to continue. Her beautiful mixed Asian American look and Vemreaux eyes always stopped him in his tracks. She brought out the same feelings he had about her as a kid the few times he had seen her. “Well, I was wondering. Since everyone seems pretty busy and it is your birthday tomorrow, if I could ...take you out for a stroll? Or something…? “Alina inwardly cringed. “Oh, umm, thanks but you don’t have to. I’m not one to celebrate my birthday after the change”. “Oh” Alina replied, “I actually had something I wanted to do and thought you might like to join me. Get you out of the house, maybe even convince you of why I would make a good full-fledged guard, but…” Alina looking a little teary eyed “maybe I should just give up on that idea. Plus, I’m probably not the person you would want to bother hanging out with.” Killian feeling bad “Oh no! I am so sorry. No, no, yea, that would be great! For what it’s worth, trust me, women can be just as fierce. Just take a look at the women in my family” Both laughing “Perfect. Ok so, I will get you 9 am downstairs. Baird will be on guard duty, wear something comfortable to hike it. You may need to save me from Baird’s wrath and overrule my death. Bye!”

Killian stared in surprised as Alina turned and walked off quickly. “Bye”. Closing the door, he had to admit with a small smile on his face, he would be looking forward to tomorrow morning. Meanwhile, as Alina turned the corner, a sly smile appeared while her heart slowly calmed down. Working around men for so long she knew (women + crying = guilt trip), but it didn’t make her any less nervous being around him.

The Next Morning

Taking the wheel, Alina drove the guys out early that morning to their one-hour destination. Easily thwarting anyone following. The silence was short lived before Baird spoke up, “I still don’t see why you have to be the one driving. You're lucky Frederick insisted”. Assuming everything would be an issue for Baird that day, she would pick her battles carefully. “I know the ins and outs of our destination well Baird. It’s kind of my hiding place. No one else knows about it so… it’s me... sharing”. “Share less, talk more. I already staked it out the last couple of days. Not liking it, and I can tell your hiding something” Baird says. “Sheesh Baird, give her a break, it’s not like she’s planning on killing me. Don’t make me have her turn the car around and leave you behind”. Alina nervously starting laughing out loud. When both stared at her she just continued laughing harder as a thought came to her. “Sorry, I’m just imaging Baird as a dad chaperoning a date. Poor Blue, Sam is worth his weight in gold. Never thought I would see Sam like that, but yea, there it is. Miracles do happen. As Baird scoffed and looked away, Killian joined in the laughter until something hit him, “Wait is this a date?” Alina looked at the rearview mirror, “What? Date, what, no… I just said I imagined Baird chaperoning one. Totally not a date. That would be out of line in my position.” Alina said, ending laughter. Baird eyed Alina, “Seriously? “shaking his head, Baird pointed at Alina “No!” Alina with a determined face slashed the air with one hand “No!”, bobbing her head in agreement. Perfect, if Baird thought her secret was liking Killian, vs the party, this would work. “No what?” Killian asked. “Nothing.” Baird and Alina simultaneously answered. “And that is how it will stay.” Baird added. Killian was pretty sure he missed something.

Their destination was a secluded forest area. Exiting the car, they breathed in the fresh air. The Fall weather was visible in the gorgeous colors and leaves around. There was a serene silence about. “Now what?” Baird asked, putting on a hiking bag Alina handed. “Now we walk for about 30 minutes north east through that path. It’s called a hike. Not much of one but didn’t want to overdo it, either” Alina swallowed, hoping her lie would not show as she looked away. “Sounds great” Killian responded. Baird rolled his eyes and walked ahead. “What’s with the bag?” Killian asked as he walked beside Alina after she grabbed another from her trunk. “Precaution. Guard first, tour guide second. If I don’t bring you back better than when I left with you, it’s my head.” “Here let me carry that for you, and how do you propose to send me back better?” Killian asked, bobbing of his eyebrows up and down. Alina smirked. She was about to deny his help when she figured she would let him be a gentleman, instead of babying the future emperor like others did. “Well, maybe figuring out how to keep that smile on when we get back would be a start”. “Wow” Killian frowned “here I was thinking it meant some good food and wine even. It is after all, not a date” as he walked away with a sly smile. “So much for me leading the way” under her breath as Alina smiled to herself, following behind.

She figured she will fill in their time on the hike with her history of the place. “Alex left me a cabin out here when he passed” she said quietly. The guys slowed their pace to a stop as they stared at her in shock. “But you weren’t present at the Will, and your name didn’t come up either.” Killian questioned. Alina continued to walk forcing them to follow “It was arranged separately by the lawyer. I told Josephine about it. She had a right to know. I would meet up here with Alex once a year, for a few weeks, after I left Emperor Cho’s home. Continuing where we left off.” Killian stopped with wide eyes, when the thought hit “Oh my God, were you two … like... umm...? Not that It’s any of my business.” Baird groaned. “Oh no!” emitting a small shriek from Alina. She quickly explained how with each yearly visit Frederick and the boys visited Emperor Cho in Asian, Alex discovered her secretly training with various weapons like those of the Asian royal guards. Each year it was a different weapon and his quiet encouragement was something she looked forward to. “I was 9, on one of your visits when he first found me training” Alina eyed Killian. “Wait was that when Sam and I… shit... we never properly apologized” Killian stammered rubbing his head, “I’m so sorry”. After a pause, Baird grumbled, “Do I even want to know?" but quietly hid his interest. He had respected Alex, and she seemed to have been important to him. “Oh, I don’t know.” Alina’s jaw clenching “They just thought it would be hilarious to light my hair on fire!”, eying Killian. “Damn” Baird responded. Killian cringed “Well that cold water you hosed Sam and I with knocked the humor out of us.” “Yea well, after I used it on myself, it was the least you two deserved. Alex followed me to make sure I was ok, but I was so angry. Instead of finding me crying like he thought, he found me training instead. Guess that little moment changed my life”. Baird laughed “If I were Alex, I would make sure you weren’t plotting their death instead.” Everyone laughed, thinking back to the man that they all had known and missed.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at a clearing. Ahead was a tall orange rustic wooden bridge overlooking a flowing river. It was breathtaking. Killian couldn’t believe he didn’t know about this place. Baird didn’t look quite as taken when he eyed the two men and the type of equipment on the bridge. “This was our tradition.” Alina smiled as she recalled” The first time Alex had me do this, he said it would help exercise my demons. New year, new shit to deal with.” The guys chuckled. “I don’t know about this. Frederick will have our heads. I don’t agree with this” Baird said. “What’s not to like?” Alina asked sarcastically, “You just get tied to a rope, jump off a bridge, and scream your demons away. Piece of cake.” She smiled. As they neared the bridge Baird crossed his arms “No.” “Oh come on, these guys did this for Alex each year. He only trusted them. I mean it’s not like you would be scared of this Baird, especially if I could do it. And Killian, you owe me for my hair.” “I know what you're doing” Baird said staring at the men as they finished setting up. “Let’s do it.” Killian answered. “No. This wasn’t on the plan, and I am recommending to demote you for this stunt. It’s Killian’s life...” “Enough” Killian interrupted. “I’m not a child! Actually, I’m older than both of you! I have the authority here and I say...we do this.” Killian walked over to introduce himself to the men while Baird raised his eyebrow and eyed Alina. Alina looked at him and in a low voice “He needs to grow some balls if he is going to be Emperor. His charity work and dedication to the people is great and all, but babying him will make it difficult for him to make the hard choices. You can have my head when we get back home, but...” eyeing Killian as he chatted with the guys on the details of the jump “he needs this. Maybe you do too.” As Baird watched her walked the men, he thought Alex just might have been on to something when it came to her. Killian insisted on going first, but Baird preferred Alina tested the jump and she preferred to show them how it was done. “It’s part anticipation, you can’t just do it to get it over with Killian.” The guys ensured her harness was secure and with her facing Baird and Killian, she crossed her arms forward while the men counted off to 4. She winked at them right before she jumped backwards and gave a good yell. The feeling of the wind against her skin on the way down, the blood rushing and surviving what felt like her heart leaping from her chest made her laugh excitedly once the rope pulled back up and dangled back and forth. “Killian, you don’t have to do this. I think...she might be crazy” Baird said as the other two guys laughed pulling up the rope. Killian was next and just as the guys were about to countdown for him Alina reminded him with a big smile “Don’t forget to yell out your demons.” “If I don’t make it out of this alive, I am going to haunt you for the rest of your life” Killian breathed out, trying to keep his cool. “She won’t make it long enough for you to do that, if anything should happen to you” as Baird eyed Alina. “That’s right” she adds seriously “because I will jump off that bridge after you if anything should happen to you” With that shock Killian jumps off, his thoughts mixed with her words and the exhilarating of the fall, almost forgetting to yell out his demons. Baird was last, and as much as he tried to show courage, they knew it was a front when all four laughed out loud as Baird cursed his way down.

After thanking the men, they settled nearby and snacked on a packed lunch Josephine had made them. After chatting up more stories about Alec, Alina hesitantly showed them a bit of the cabin afterwards. It was set up as a secluded mini training camp with a camouflaged security system. Other than the cleaning, Alina kept it arranged the same way Alec left it. When they were finally headed back home, they sat quietly, each with a slight smile on their face. The day had actually been a great surprise. They bonded a bit, while remembering an old friend. Alina missed her mentor but was also happy to see that she would be returning both Baird and Killian back better than when she left with them.


End file.
